


Terrible Tachibana Makoto

by systems



Series: Dumb but Cute [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Forgot to post this one, Just a quick little chapter in their lives, M/M, Takes place just after the first in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin thinks Makoto is terrible. (But not really.)</p>
<p>Or, In Which Makoto Breaks His Arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Tachibana Makoto

This thing between them is still very new. It was a few weeks ago that Rin gathered his courage and knocked on the Tachibanas' door. He cringes when he thinks about how stiff and awkward he'd been, though Makoto has told him he was sweet with that knowing smile he reserves just for Rin, and the way he tightens his hold when he says it tells Rin that he believes what he's saying. He's still embarrassed. 

Makoto is hard to dislike. Rin thinks it's not impossible that everyone who knows him is a little bit in love with him. Sometimes he wonders how he managed to con Makoto into dating him, but Makoto, Rin thinks with a fond smile, would tell him not to be silly. He likes the attention, Rin knows. He craves receiving it as much as he craves giving it, though he tries to focus more on giving. Rin wonders sometimes if Makoto feels the way he feels about asking for things. It's easy for Rin to push himself. Makoto seems more embarrassed about it. 

Rin is leaning against the brick walls outside the gate. It's gotten warmer, so he's in short sleeves and can feel the rough brick drag on his skin when he shifts. Makoto's on his way. For some reason he insisted that Rin not meet him at the station. 

"Please, Rin," he'd said, and Rin could picture the embarrassed smile he'd give in person. "I'll meet you at the gate." So, here he is. 

It's a few more minutes before he catches sight of that familiar figure. He's got his backpack slung across one shoulder, which is a little unusual. It's not until he's closer that Rin can see why. 

"What did you do?" he cries when he sees the bandages. "Is that a cast? Did you _break_ something?"

Makoto nods, smiling a little and avoiding eye contact. "It's a fracture, not a break." He says it like that makes it no big deal. Honestly, if Rin weren't kind of afraid to touch him, he'd probably hit him. 

"Where and what and how?" he demands. Spying the backpack again, he practically tears it out of Makoto's grasp. 

Makoto laughs. "It's good to see you, too."

"Makoto," Rin sighs. He doesn't mean to sound so exasperated and winces when he sees Makoto lean back slightly. He probably doesn't even know he's doing it. 

"Well, we were having lunch on the roof," Makoto starts. His face blanches and he tries to wave with both hands, "don't look at me like that, Rin, I didn't fall off or anything."

Heart pounding, all Rin can think to say is, "Good."

Makoto's lips quirk slightly. "Nagisa was telling this story, and you know how he gestures and acts all cute, and I was looking at him and not ahead of me, and I kind of brushed against the door frame?" 

Rin frowns. "You brushed it so hard you broke your arm?" 

"No," Makoto says. "I got startled and turned sideways and slipped on a candy wrapper and fell down the stairs a little but I'm okay!" he finishes emphatically. "I mean I was only at the hospital for a little while?" 

Rin brushes his fingertips against the rough material covering Makoto's cast. "Damn it, Mako. How much does it hurt?" 

Makoto shakes his head. "It's really not bad."

"But it does hurt," Rin says. 

"Some," Makoto admits. 

"Why didn't you want me to meet you at the station?"

Makoto smirks. "Didn't want you to cry in front of so many people."

It's embarrassing, but Rin has to admit, the teasing did cut off his frantic thoughts of how Makoto could've been hurt so much worse than he was, and how Rin wouldn't have even been able to try to catch him. He probably did stop Rin from crying. Still. "You're terrible. You're worse than Sousuke. You're worse than everyone."

"Aw, Rin," Makoto pouts. 

He is terrible, Rin thinks. With that terrible sweet smile that eclipses everything else, and the way his presence just soothes the ache in Rin's heart - it's terrible. He's terrible. 

"Riiin," Makoto says, dropping his head on his shoulder. 

"Terrible."


End file.
